


A hand outstretched

by AnrionDrakonion



Series: A hand outstretched [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Gil-galad, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnrionDrakonion/pseuds/AnrionDrakonion
Summary: One-shot of Gil-galad's doomed unrequited love for Elrond.Written at 1am.





	A hand outstretched

**Author's Note:**

> Finally!  
> 1am inspiration that's not Maglor/Daeron!

Lying on the ash of Mordor, his life falling out from under him, and his last thought is- Elrond. 

Reborn, in Valinor, and a scarred woman in Lórien, recently disembarked from the East.  
He wants news, any news, so he speaks to her.  
A smile creeps out from around her red eyes and downturned mouth as she talks of her husband and children.  
"Who is your husband?" He asks, and  
"Oh! Elrond- your herald," she replies and something inside him just _shatters._

_Elrond._

Married. 

He keeps the conversation running for a little longer, before he takes his leave and once out of sight, _runs._

Of course, it was foolish of him to expect Elrond to remain unwed forever, solely to be by his side, but still.  
It hurts. 

 

And Elrond returns.  
He returns with lines of sorrow and care worn into his brow and around his eyes, and love-wounds in his fëa, and yet, and _yet._  
Through all the marks of suffering, Elrond is still so _beautiful_ that he cannot look away. His hair, dark and fine, brushed until it _shines_ (for his reunion with his _wife_ , whispers his mind), his eyes, grey, but he knows that if he were to look closely, that there are hints of amber and gold in them, and strong healer's hands that he has long wished wound around his. His heart still swells with love (not purely of the platonic kind) and he couldn't keep a smile off his face, even if he wanted to. It takes some effort to keep it a cheerful, positive smile, to stop it turning wistful and heartbroken.  
And _Elrond's_ smile when he sees Celebrían, that hurts so much. Their embrace, loving, _happy,_ breaks his heart all over again. 

He doubts Elrond knows of all the different directions love can go- despite being raised by kinslayers, he's always been incredibly sheltered- so there is little hope of anything, and he has Celebrían, but some corner of him still whispers- why can't he smile at _me_ like that?

And Elrond's sons sail, and a new Imladris is built, and Elrond doesn't abandon him- he is periodically invited to live there (he can't. To be surrounded by their love, day by day- he doesn't know if he could stand that)- and so they fall into the old easy rhythm they had- close, companionable friendship- but _still_

Elrond.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Gil-galad as asexual homoromantic. 
> 
> Kudos welcome.  
> Comments even more welcome.


End file.
